


Basado en un sentimiento real

by Thaysahh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Bruises, Bullying, College, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Gay, Home, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Orphans, School, Slow Romance, University, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaysahh/pseuds/Thaysahh
Summary: Kovan...De repente todo se descontroló en una explosión de destrucción...Kovan era como una mina de tierra, con cualquier toque o provocación explota y destruye todo a su alrededor.Cuando sus padres vivían ellos lo controlaban pero ellos ya no estaban, habían muerto de forma prematura dejando a Kovan solo.Un chico sin amigos más que sus padres que ya no estaban.Kovan necesitaba ser protegido de él mismo, un adolescente de 19 años con problemas emocionales y ataques violentos que lo destruyen emocional y físicamente
Relationships: Kovan & Habrielle





	1. Chapter 1

""Pensamiento   
"--"personar en general ^--^Kovan 

___________________________________________

PROLOGUE

Kovan se encontraba en su casa la que heredó de sus padres fallecidos pensando cual ere el siguiente paso... 

Afortunadamente para el sus padres eran personas trabajadoras que le dejaron una buena herencia, por lo que no sería problema pagar las facturas de la casa y vivir de ese dinero por varios años 

Pero el se sentía tan solo que no le encontraba propósito a nada de esto ¿De que le serviría el dinero si no tenía a sus padres y tampoco ningún amigo para gastarlo?

De repente se le vino a la mente lo que su madre quería para el. Siempre había estudiado en casa pero su madre estaba muy emocionada por que el fuera a la universidad aunque eso no le entusiasmaba mucho a Kovan, ahora sentía que se lo debía a ella que debía hacerlo por ella "es lo que mamá hubiera querido" aunque Kovan no sabía hacer casi nada en cuanto a un estatus social, no sabia hacer una cuánta de banco y tampoco sabia pagar los bienes necesarios como el agua o la electricidad, no sabia como pagar el internet, nada de ese índole pero ahora tendría que aprender de un momento para otro? Como se suponía que hiciera eso sus padres habían fallecido hace unas semanas y habían sido cremados y puestos en urnas por su decisión.

fue difícil para el verse solo en el mundo tan de repenta cuando llamaron a su casa y le dieron las noticias no pudo creerlo por un momento penso que era una broma lo fue, fue una broma del destino que se burlaba de él de forma descarada ese día había destrozado todo a su paso sus manos terminaron destrozadas en el proceso también estaban llenas de cristales y su cuerpo lleno de moretones por todos lados, porque cuando tenía un ataque violento su cuerpo se adormecida por la adrenalina y no podía sentir el dolor hasta después de el bajon de adrenalina cuando ya está calmado solo entonces su cuerpo se resentirá y siente el dolor explotar en su cuerpo y justo eso fue lo que pasó en aquella ocasión pero aún peor que cualquier otro vez porque ya no tenía a sus padres para poder controlarse 

Ahora ya no dolía tanto su cuerpo pero había pasado los 3 días siguientes a el evento solo estuvo acostado en su cama lo más quiero que pudo sin tan siquiera poder comer por el nudo en su estómago 

Kovan se sentía perdido en el mundo pero pero de algo está seguro, iba a honrar a sus padres demostrando que puede y va a estudiar y ser alguien en la vida sin importar que.


	2. 1

""Pensamiento 

"--"personas en general

^--^Konan

2 7/Junio/ 2020  
Kovan empezó con una búsqueda de universidades comparando precios, buscando la mejor, y que estuviera en su rango para paga, ya que no tenía una beca estudiantil. 

Pero el estaba 100% seguro de lo que quería estudiar, su pasión eran las artes, pintura, dibujo, escultura y todo lo relacionado.  
___________________________________________  
Un mes despues...  
___________________________________________  
2 /Septiembre/ 2020  
POV- Kovan 

Encontré la universidad perfecta. El papeleo para inscribirme fue bastante difícil ya que no había hecho nada igual nunca así que no sabia que hacer.Así que cuando me aceptaron fue un alivio para mi. Pero desgraciadamente la universidad quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, en otra ciudad, por lo que decidí quedarme en el campus mientras terminaba mis estudios.

Hoy debería llegar a el campus así que recogí mis maletas de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para bajar a el primer piso eh irme finalmente en un bus que salía en 40 minutos, pero debía caminar ya que mis padres nunca me enseñaron a manejar... "mis padres... como los extraño..." me detuve en la puerta de su habitación todavía olía a ellos, casi podía sentir que estaban allí... que cuando abriera la puerta me iban a saludar y desearme suerte, mamá me abreazaria y papá besarla mi frente... pero se que no pasara...

Evite abrir la puerta porque si la abriera se que me quedaría allí, hasta sacarme de llorar, sobre su cama.

En cambio salí de casa cerrando la puerta con seguro y caminé un par de cuadras hasta la estación de buses, esperando al llegar para poder entrar en el bus...

El viaje duró casi dos horas pero llegué a la próxima estación y me bajé de el bus. nunca había estado en esta ciudad no solía salir mucho de mi casa de hecho, mataba mi tiempo estudiando y leyendo en su mayoría.

Recogí un mapa de el área en la estación de bus y resulta que aún me quedaban unas 13 cuadras hasta llegar a el campus así que caminé carretera abajo viendo la ciudad, pude haber tomado un bus pubrico hasta la universidad pero pienso que caminar es mejor... camine y camine por un buen rato hasta que finalmente divise la universidad alfunal de la cuadra.

Habiendo muchos edificios y la calle estaba bastante poblada lo que me ponía muy nervioso por el contacto involuntario que tenía acosionalmen con alguna persona que pasaba llevaba mi maleta muy cerca de mi hasta que un par de hombres pasaron corriendo y al parecer no me vieron porque tropezaron conmigo y me tiraron a el suelo.

Caí de golpe y se rasparon mis codos y manos haciendo que brotará algo de sangre uno de los chicos se giró y me empujó mientras intentaba ponerme de pie. 

"-Mira por donde coño caminas ¿de acuerdo imbecil?-"

^-ya, lo siento, no... no fue mi intención-^

El chico me miró con hostilidad y se dio la vuelta llendose con el otro muchacho que estaba con el.

Recogí mi maleta sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de romper cosas de destrozar algo, mire a mi alrededor y vi una cafetería y junto con mi maleta corriendo hacia allí caminando entonces de forma rápido hacia el baño de el lugar, cerré la puerta con seguro y solté mi maleta viéndome en el espejo de el baño tomé el lavamanos por ambos lados con fuerza intentando contenerme pero cuando no lo logre comenzar a golpear la pared a mi lado con fuerza no siendo realmente consciente de el daño que hacía cuando pude calmarme y parar mis nudillos estaban hinchados, morados y sangrantes el dolor calló sobre mi de forma repentina y mis ojos comenzaron a llorar.

^-ahhh dios mamá papá que hago-^seque mis lágrimas manchandome con sangre la cara en el proceso, puse mis manos bajo el agua sintiendo un ligero ardor en las heridas, tome agua y lave mi cara.

Estaba sangrando bastante así que abrí mi maleta que estaba en el suelo y tomé un par de calcetines y los ate en mis nudillos para parar el sangrado. "No pienso que nadie lo note ya que estoy usando un abrigo con las mangas largas" cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

^-em eh... en un momento-^ cerre mi maleta y la recogí, me mire brevemente en el espejo y seque mis ojos completamente antes de remover el seguro de la puerta y abrirla.

Salí de allí rápidamente y salí de el restaurante quedándome un momento parado en la puerta sin saber que hacer hasta que hubieron la puerta a mis espaldas.

Así que recorrí el camino que me quedaba hasta la universidad sosteniendo fuertemente mi maleta.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de el campus me sentí pequeño ante la gran estructura que se hallaba justo en frente de mi. Me acerqué a una caseta que se encontraba allí donde estaban los guardias de seguridad qu eran los que se ocupaban de darte el permiso para poder entrar les mostré la identificación universitaria que había recibido en el correo hace unas semanas y ellos me permitieron entrar no sin antes revisar si llevaba alguna arma conmigo 

  
Al entrar el campus voy directo a la habitación que me habían asignado allí la número 84 una habitación que compartiría con otro alumno por bastante tiempo... espero que... sea amable por lo menos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí , gracias I love u♡


	3. Chapter 3

""Pensamiento  
  
"--"Otras personas  
  
^--^Kovan  
  
2  
  
Cuando entre en la habitación no había nadie adentro, pero si habían cosas de otra persona que al parecer ya se había instalado allí  
  
Así que me dirigí a el lado restante que no estaba ocupado y dejé todo lo que traía en la cama y me senté en ella. Abrí mi maleta y saqué mi plan de clases para la semana escolar que empezaba mañana. Comienza con una presentación para los nuevos universitarios y luego empezaría el semestre universitario...  
  
Estaba muy nervioso. En 19 años el contacto que había tenido con cualquier otro individuo que no fueran mis padres fue mínimo, no se como hablar con las personas porque nunca lo había necesitado siempre había tenido a mamá y a papá conmigo y no necesitaba nada más  
  
Pero ahora debía hacerlo todo por mi mismo....  
  
___________________________________________  
4 horas después  
7:47 pm  
___________________________________________  
  
Ya es bastante tarde y todavía no había llegado mi compañero de habitación y yo no había salido en todo el día desde que llegué a la habitación. Aquí habia un baño así que no habia problema pero tenía mucha hambre.  
  
Desde que mamá y papá fallecieron había estado viviendo de alimentos pre-preparados y delivery en su mayoría, pero no tanto como parece ya que mis ganas de comer habían menguado mucho desde entonces.  
  
Aveces incluso no comía en un par de días pero es que simplemente no puedo comer, pensar en la comida de mama y comparar la con cualquier otra cosa que pueda consumir es demasiado para mi... pensar que no podré comer su comida nunca más  
  
^-Dios, que hago-^ me lancé a la cama y cubrí mi cara con mis manos ya no tenía nada que hacer había deshecho mi maleta con lo poco que traía y había tomado una ducha para limpiar mis herida de una vez  
  
Estaba contemplando el techo cuando se habrio la puerta de forma repentina dejando entrar un ruido escandaloso de pasos, y carcajadas  
  
Me senté en mi cama de golpe y me quedé extremadamente quieto deseando ser invisible cuando uno de los chicos me miró con cara de "y tu que coño haces aqui"  
  
(D)"-y tu quien coño eres-" dijo el chico con cara de asesino serial  
  
^-yo.. esta... esta es mi.. mi habitación-^dije lo más bajo que pude con un miedo que ma carcomida intensamente  
  
(L)"-yoyo es mimimi habibitacion-" se burló uno de ellos de mi forma de hablar y todos rieron con el  
  
(U)"-si bueno esta es mi habitación y no tengo ganas de verte la cara por aquí así que vete fuera-"dijo uno de ellos  
  
^-pero... pero no tengo a donde ir-^dije con miedo, casi temblando por su forma de hablar  
  
(U)"-aw pobrecito...-"se acercó lentamente a mi y toco mi pelo"-ahora dime...-"tomo mi pelo con fuerza y jalo hacia atrás y luego hacia arriba con fuerza para que me parara de mi cama"-quien te preguntó? Eh?-"abrio la puerta y me empujo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta al momento  
  
^-no no espera, por favor abre, no tengo a donde ir porfavor-^golpee la puerta con mi puño  
  
Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y me empujó al suelo  
  
(O)"-escucha no nos importa si tienes o no a donde ir deja de golpear la puerta es molesto-"otro de ellos saco su cabeza por encima de el hombro de su amigo y dijo  
  
(D)"-porque no te vas a la casa de tus padres eh? pareces un bebito de mama-"luego de decir esto se río con cinismo con el otro chico haciendo lo mismo cerraron la puerta de golpe y yo me quedé allí tirado por un momento  
  
Me levanté de el suelo mientras temblaba de nuevo tenía esa sensación de querer destrozar cosas  
  
Camine por el pasillo de habitaciones y baje por las escaleras sin un camino en concreto  
  
Camine por un momento hasta que encontré el patio de el campus y caminé hasta sentarme bajo un árbol en la oscuridad ni siquiera tenía mi celular conmigo  
  
Me invadió una tristeza mezclada con furia de una forma muy fuerte^-maldicion-^mis ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas de un momento a otro y no pude evitar golpear mis puños fuertemente contra el suelo y el árbol a mi espalda abriendo las heridas de ese mismo día más temprano, mis nudillos brotaron sangre de una forma descomunal y cuando ya no podía sentir casi mis manos golpeé mi cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás en el árbol^-ah!-^ dolió mucho y me sentí muy adormecido así que solo me dejé ir a la inconciencia  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo dejo esta nota para decirles que las letras a los lados de las cosas que se dicen son para indicar que chico lo dijo, las fotos están aca en el fondo con los nombres de los chicos♡


	4. Chapter 4

3

^-ah-^toque mi cabeza adolorida mientras despertaba con un frío que me adormecida las extremidades de una forma brutal, cuando pude abrir los ajos sin ver manchas me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a amanecer así que intenté levantarme logrando mi cometido un par de intentos después con un mareo insoportable camine hasta la puerta de mi habitación con lentitud cuando llegue pegue mi oreja a la puerta y al no escuchar nada intente abrir la puerta de forma exitosa y me asome ligeramente por el borde de la puerta cuando no viaja a nadie por allí entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me lancé a la cama de forma poco delicada arepintiwndone cuando mi cabeza se sacudió en en dolor intenso 

Estaba allí solo y en silencio cuando escuché la puerta de el baño abrirse...  
___________________________________________  
Pov-Owen Stephen 

Después de lanzar que el compañero de habitación de Ulices fuera pasamos un par de horas jugando a videojuegos y comiendo frituras que habíamos traído en nuestras mochila luego hablamos de todo un poco hasta que fue un poco tarde entonces nos acomodamos los 4 en el la habitación y nos quedamos dormidos  
___________________________________________  
3/Septiembre/2020  
5:00 a.m.  
___________________________________________

Me desperté gracias a él sonido de una alarma que sonaba muy fuerte me levante de la cama y vi a los chicos levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas para poder irse 

"-Lucas y yo nos vamos ahora nos vemos en la presentación-"Davon y Lucas salieron por la puerta y Ulises entró en el baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa cuando salió ya no podía aguantar las ganas de ir a el baño 

"-Dios me estoy meando-"corri hacia el baño y le dije a ulises"-no esperes por mi adelantarte yo cierro la puerta cuando me vaya-"

Ulises se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta después de recoger su mochila y dijo "-Bueno de acuerdo pero que no se te olvidé cerrar no quiero a ese estupido de anoche aquí no voy a compartir mi habitación-"despues de decir eso Ulises cerró la puerta y se fue 

Yo cerré la puerta de el baño y me dispuse a saciar mis necesidades cuando termine lave mis manos y abri la puerta 

No había escuchado a nadie entrar o abrir la puerta por lo que fue una gran sorpresa ver a el chico de anoche tirado en su cama 

El chico se incorporó de un momento a otro y entonces pude ver su cara pálida con un hilillo de sangre bajando por un lado de si cuello enmarcando su cara de terror también pude ver sus nudillos destrozados de una forma brutal con toda la sangre manchando las mangas de su camisa 

"-por dios que coño te paso?-"el chico se veía destrozado 

^-n... no me paso nada-^su cara de terror aumento cuando me vio acercarme 

Tome su cabeza por el pelo y la jale hacia un lado para ver que le había pasado a su cabeza cuando el grito 

^-ahhh!! Porfavor no, para me duele-^arrugó su seño con dolor 

"quedarse quieto-"solte su pelo y agarre su cabeza por ambos lados el chico tenía su cabeza un con una herida sangrante"-uf como te hicieron eso? debe doler-"solte su cabeza y camine a el baño sin esperar su respuesta

^-espera e..espera solo solo vine a tomar una ducha y me voy no no voy a hacer nada más-^me acerque de vuelta donde estaba el sentado con un pequeño botiquín en mis manos^-no no no si.. si quieres me voy ahora ok ok-^ se puso muy nervioso y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos 

Lo miré con extrañeza"- que te pasa? no te voy a golpear quítate las manos de la cabeza necesito ver la herida para limpiarla 

Me miró con incredulidad pero no quitó sus manos por lo que las tomé y las alejé de su cabeza acercándome a ella y separando su pell de donde se encontraba la herida 

Se veía bastante mal pero no parecía que tenía ninguna infección así que abrí el botiquín y saqué una pequeña botella de agua oxigenada y un par de gazas con alcohol^-no creo que tengas ninguna infección tome un algodón de el botiquín y lo moje en agua oxigenada para pasarlo por su herida 

^-ah auch auch duele-^dijo con voz lastimosa

"-claro que duele tienes la cabeza rajada, como te hicistes eso?-"dije mientras segiablimpiendo cuando vi algo en la herida

^-me.. me golpee contra un arbol-^dijo con una mueca de dolor cuando toque lo que tenía en al herida tome unas pinzas y lo saque lentamente... era una astilla 

"-lo puedo ver ahora-"abri Mos ojos con impresión y le enseñe la astilla que había sacarse de su herida 

^-Eso eso estaba en mi cabeza?-^ miro la astilla con sorpresa 

"-Si-"tome otro algodón y lo moje en agua oxigenada nuevamente para terminar de limpiar la herida cuando termine volviendo a limpiarla con un poco de alcohol 

^-espera espera duele-^alejo su cabeza de mi y se la tomo para aminorar el ardor 

"-ya, ya terminé no te quejes, que débil-"dije lo último en un susurro, no me gustaba ser desagradable con las personas pero desde que conoci a mis amigos en secundaria había construido esta personalidad y había construido mi vida escolar alrededor de esa personalidad eh sido muy popular desde entonces y tengo miedo de perder eso así que me comporto así por esa razón

El chico levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente por un momento y pregunto...

^-Tu, estudias enfermeria?-^el chico me miro desde abajo con un poco de pena en su mirada 

"-Estoy en mi tercer año de un doctorado en veterinaria-" le dije sin poder evitar sentir un poco de gracia por esta razón, acababa de curarle una herida a un muchacho que pensó que estudiaba para ser enfermero pero resultó que estoy a un paso y un salto de ser un veterinario, es gracioso

^-oh no.. no pude imaginarlo, igual gracias por ayudarme-^El chico miro hacia el lado y se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo que duró un par de segundos antes de que se me ocurriera preguntar...

"-tu como te llamas?-"pregunte apoyándome en la cama de mi amigo por un momento 

^-me llamo Kovan un... gusto-^el chico menciono lo último con vergüenza y nerviosismo 

"-Yo me llamo Owen un gusto-"mencione antes de continuar hablando"-mira Kovan pareces una persona agradable así que quiero darte un consejo.. no te metas con Ulises el no está muy bien de allá arriba-"el me miro con incertidumbre en su mirada 

^-Quien es Ulises-^

"-Es tu compañero de habitación-"lo mire con un poco de lástima cuando hizo un ligero gesto de miedo 

"-bueno me voy, deberías apurarte si no quieres perderte la presentación-"camine hacia la salida sin mirar atrás y salí de allí...

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publicó aquí así que espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia ♡


End file.
